LOTM: Raining Chaos S3 P9/Transcript
(On Christmas Morning, the heroes are all seen asleep in their rooms. Slimer and Batty are seen sleeping together) Slimer:....... Batty:....... (The kids then jump onto the bed) Babies: *Voice* WAKE UP!!!! Slimer and Batty: AHH!!! (The kids are bouncing on the bed in the form of slime balls and cheer) Babies: ITS CHRISTMAS, ITS CHRISTMAS, ITS CHRISTMAS!!! Slimer: Easy easy kiddos! Batty: We're awake! Red: Alright come on! Pink: I want my toys! Slimer: Okay okay we're coming! (The infants all crawl out the room as Slimer and Batty follow them) Blue: CHRISTMAS!! ITS CHRISTMAS!! (A moment of cheering several of the Defenders start getting out of they're rooms) Erin: Christmas?! Miles: Morning already? Pink: Yeah come on come on! Jessica: Jeez Pinkie... Green: Come on let's open our presents! Alex: Guess we better go listen. Let's go get our presents. Jessica: Alright. Kane: Come on Anne! Anne: WHOO! PRESENTS!! (Anne and Kane go to get some presents) Katlyn: Oh I gotta go get my present! Ava and Shade are gonna love it! Amber: I gotta go get Ghira's! Ghira: You go! I gotta get yours! (The three run off) Pink: Mommy come on! Batty: I'm coming, I'm coming sweetie relax. The toys aren't going anywhere. Red: But we wanna see what we got! We're so excited! Yellow: Yeah! Slimer: Oh you'll like them. Trust us. Green: Yay! (The infants gather around the tree which has presents under the tree) Puppy #1: *Barking* Winter: Okay okay, easy there. Akira: Yeah. You'll get your gifts pups. Puppy #3: *Bark* (Soon everyone starts to exchange gifts) Erin: *Holds up black wrapped box* Here you go Jack. Jack: *Holds up blue wrapped box* This one's for you Erin. Erin: Oooo! Alex: *Holds up a gold wrapped box* Jessie. Jessica: *Holds up a console box with a bow on it* Alex. Alex:...No way. Jessica: Yep! Alex: Jessie. That's so nice. Jessica: I knew you would like! So. What did you get me. Alex: *Smirks* Take a look. (Jessica takes her present and unwraps it) Jessica: *Gasp* (Jessica takes her present out, revealing it to be a new metal arm with her and Alex's names engraved on it) Jessica: A-Alex... Alex: You always said the current one was getting kinda outdated and clunky so I asked dad to see if he could find a way to get the military to make an arm more fitted and advanced than that one. I uhh.....hope you like it? Jessica: *Holds up the arm* …… Alex:.... Jess? Jessica: *Tears up and smiles at Alex* I love it. Alex: You do? Jessica: Yeah. I really do sweetie. Alex: *Smile*....Awesome. (Jessica takes her current arm off and replaces it with the new one) Jessica: *Moves her fingers around* Oh now that's way more responsive. Alex: *Takes the old arm* I think I'll put this old arm in the memorial room. If that's okay with you. Jessica: That's a good idea. And... Seriously Alex. Thank you. This is just so sweet. Alex: Don't mention it. Love you sweetie. Jessica: Love you too. Alex: *Smile* (Alex walks off to the memorial room with Jessica's old arm) Jessica: *Happy sigh* (Jessica smiles at the arm with hers and Alex's name on it. Goes over to Katlyn who's with Shade and Ava) Katlyn: Okay you two. Ready for your present? Shade: Hell yeah! Ava: C-Come on, show it! Katlyn: Okay, here it comes! (Katlyn pulls out a small box) Shade:..... That's... Pretty small. Ava: W-What is it? (Katlyn smirks and opens it. Inside it, shows two necklaces. Shade and Ava hold it up, and it shows to be a half a heart. One with an S. And the other with A on it) Ava: *Gasp* Katlyn: Soooo? Shade: Katlyn.... (The two take the necklaces) Shade:..... Ava:..... Katlyn: Cool huh? (Shade and Ava both put on they're necklaces. They then take the hearts and put them together. Showing S and A together. The two smile at each other) Shade: Its beyond cool Kat. Ava: It's amazing. Katlyn: Yes! Glad you two like them! Shade: We love them. Katlyn: Great! Shade and Ava: *Smile* Katlyn: Sooooo, what did I get? Shade: Huh? Katlyn: What's my present? (Shade and Ava look at each other) Katlyn:.... Y-You guys did get me something right? Ava: Y-Yeah! Of course we did! Shade: Totally! Katlyn: What is it? Ava: Uhhhhh..... (Ava goes and looks under the bed) Ava: Oh! Here it is! (Ava pulls out a box) Ava: This should be what you asked for! Katlyn: Ooooh. (Katlyn takes the box and opens it up) Katlyn: *Gasp* Ava: Well? Katlyn:.... (Katlyn pulls out a picture of her and Ava together. Ava is seen still in her infant form) Ava: Is it....good enough? Category:LOTM: Raining Chaos Category:LOTM: Raining Chaos Season 3 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts